Saint George's Day in the Gryffindor Common Room
by IsThisArt
Summary: Sirius&Remus fic. The Gryffindor students decide to have a party to celebrate St. George's Day. That's about it really. SLASH!


Disclaimer- All of the characters belong to J.K.Rowling, not me.

This is dedicated to Becca, my fantastically brilliant cousin, (i-h8-sclub) as it was her that got me into slash and helped me with this story……..go u!!!

Saint George's Day in the Gryffindor Common Room

It was a sunny spring afternoon (*breaks into song* it's a bright, June afternoon………Erm…yeah…) and Sirius Black was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, thinking to himself…..

'_God I'm so bored. What we need is a party. Hmmmmmm…What's the date again? Erm... 23rd April. What happens around this time of year?'_

Sirius looked across the room, as if to find inspiration, it was then that he saw a first year with a book on dragons, 

'_Dragons…' _

He jumped out of his seat and exclaimed,

 "Saint George's Day!!!!"

Ignoring the bewildered looks his fellow students were giving him, he raced over to the front of the common room and started jumping up and down to get everybody's attention. 

"Hey! Everyone over here! Woo Hooo! That's it, look this way, thank you. My fellow Gryffindor dudes and dudettes, I've thought of a reason for us to have a party!!" 

Immediately the whole common room was in uproar. 

"If you'll just quieten down and I'll tell you why…..people……you can stop now….FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! SHUDDUP!!!"

All eyes were now on the slightly peeved Sirius….

"Look tomorrow is Saint George's day and I figured it gives us a valid reason to have,  what we could call, a small social gathering" An evil grin crept across the faces of everyone in the common room.

"But what if we don't celebrate Saint George's day?"

Piped up a Scottish 5th year. 

"Surely you wouldn't want to pass off a reason to have a good party…."

"You've got a point there"

"Okay, so it's settled" stated Sirius. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The noise coming from the Gryffindor common room was deafening as people danced, talked and generally had a good time. 

But one person didn't join in the celebration; Remus Lupin was curled up in a corner of the room reading his favourite book. 

Sirius noticed this and began to make his way over to him, when all of a sudden a very drunk Lily Evans threw herself at him yelling, 

"Kiss me!"

Holding her at arms length he inspected her…maybe he shouldn't of spiked the drinks with Fire Whisky……He spun her around and pointed her at an equally drunk James Potter,

"Kiss him"

"Okay"

He turned back around only to find that Remus had gone, 

"Argghh!" 

 Somewhere in the background he could hear James yelling,

"Thanks man!"

Sirius looked everywhere for Remus but, no such luck. The only place left to look was the dormitory; he sighed and made his way upstairs. He cracked the door open and stuck his head through the small gap. There he was, sat on his bed, still, reading that damned book.

"Hey Remus, why aren't you downstairs?"

"Don't feel like it" 

Sirius could tell that Remus looked slightly downtrodden and decided that something must be wrong,

"What's up?" Asked Sirius, sincerely wanting to know.

"Nothing"

"Something's wrong I can tell"

"Nothing's wrong"

"You know you can tell me anything Remus." Sirius said softly as he sat on the bed.

"Alright, fine. If you must know, it's a full moon tomorrow and I'm not looking forward to having to lie to everyone, yet again, I'm not looking forward to having my limbs torn from my bones, and I'm not looking forward to…"

But he was stopped short by Sirius firmly, but gently placing his lips on his own (does that even make sense?). After a few minutes the kiss ended and Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and began leading him out of the room. 

They were outside the dormitory when Remus stopped, pulling Sirius back,

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Erm…well you see…..Erm, because…..I…err…"

It was his turn to be stopped short, when Remus tenderly kissed him. He pulled back and murmured, 

"Forget it" While stroking Sirius' hair. 

After that they both walked hand in hand down to the party….

End

A/n I know it's cheesy and not very well written, but please leave a review, constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
